


Juego de manos

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Gen, Kill Ari
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari despertó en el avión de vuelta a Israel. Ziva había hecho creer a todos que lo había matado, pero no significaba que creyera en él por completo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego de manos

Como un puñetazo en el pecho, así sintió Ari la primera bocanada de aire llenándole los pulmones. Se echó a toser tan ruidosamente que apenas oía las palabras de Ziva. Solamente sentía sus manos estabilizándole para que no se sacudiese mucho. Incapaz de controlar el brote, continuó gimiendo y boqueando durante unos segundos más hasta que su cuerpo decidió comenzar a funcionar nuevamente de una vez. Era el precio por volver a la vida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la pared metálica del avión de carga le saludó. Logró incorporarse y quedar sentado con ayuda de Ziva y decidió que las vistas no eran tan buenas como para merecer su atención. Malachi tenía razón: al despertar, dolía todo mucho más de lo que los síntomas sobre el papel sugerían. Si buceando a pulmón libre parecía que le hubiesen estrujado los pulmones, ahora daba la sensación de que se los habían convertido en papilla.

—Ziva…  
—Estoy aquí—respondió ella con sequedad.

Ari carraspeó, trataba en vano de aclararse la garganta. Con razón le habían prevenido, solamente debía utilizar ese truco como último recurso. Lo de “te quedarás inútil durante horas” de pronto no se le antojaba una exageración. No sabía qué lugar del mundo estarían sobrevolando, pero rogó que faltase todavía bastante para llegar a Tel Aviv, tenía claro que en su estado las piernas no le sostendrían. De momento solo le servían para hormiguear como si le estuvieran clavando cientos de alfileres.

—Dame agua—logró susurrar. Hablando como si temiese despertar a algún durmiente, la garganta le raspaba menos.

Escuchó el sonido deslizante de la cremallera y cómo Ziva extraía algo de ella. No iba a dejarle todo el trabajo a su hermana, por lo que despegó los párpados de nuevo y recogió la botella de sus manos. Parecía que la hubiesen rellenado de hierro. Al correrle por la boca, el líquido le supo acre, metálico. Sabía que el problema volvía a ser suyo, no de la bebida. Malditos efectos secundarios. Y él tachando a Malachi de llorón cuando le hizo la advertencia.

—Gracias.

Sin responder, Ziva le recogió la botella y la devolvió a la mochila. Estaba preciosa incluso con ropas de faena tan sencillas como aquella. Le sonrió con orgullo y llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza. No le gustaba que Ziva se recogiese los mechones delanteros, la prefería con el pelo completamente suelto o recogido con uno de sus pañuelos. Tenía una colección enorme. A su manera, su hermanita era toda una coqueta por mucho que los tacones y el maquillaje le sonasen a ciencia-ficción.

—Estás enfadada.

Su hermana sonrió sarcástica y se peinó con los dedos. Solo logró encresparse el cabello, parecía un leoncito moreno.

—Muy observador.  
—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Por primera vez desde su despertar, los ojos de Ziva se clavaban en los suyos. Parecían balas y no precisamente las de fogueo que le había metido a su pistola para engañar a Gibbs. Por mucho que tuviesen todos los elementos para que el plan funcionara —balas, bolsas de sangre, gente a la que llamar para evitar la autopsia…—, durante un instante, Ari había dudado. Había sido un único momento efímero, un parpadeo, algo fugaz e irrepetible, pero que no se perdonaría jamás por mucho que Ziva nunca fuese a enterarse.

Había dudado de ella, de su hermana. De la única persona que había confiado en él. Terminar sus días despanzurrado en un garaje en mitad de un charco de su propia sangre no le seducía especialmente aunque había destinos mucho peores. La forma de morir no era problema, tarde o temprano llegaría su hora, sino que era la mano ejecutora quien le preocupaba. Había dudado. Había llegado a creer que Ziva le mataría.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué.  
—Yo no la maté, fue…

Ziva le cortó con un gesto. Ari lo dejó estar porque se encontraba demasiado cansado y revuelto como para discutir con ella. La maldita inyección que Ziva le había puesto en el sótano de Gibbs había hecho creer a todos que estaba muerto, incluido él mismo, ya iba siendo hora de que su cuerpo comprendiese que era solo la última mentira de una larga cadena.

Al menos decía la verdad respecto a Kate. No había querido acabar con ella, le tenía aprecio y sabía que era mutuo por mucho que ella se hiciese la dura. Había tenido que llegar ese estúpido de Fuad con sus improvisaciones a echarlo todo por la borda. Ari se lo había hecho pagar muy caro. Fuad no había tenido la suerte de morir de manera rápida e indolora, sino que Ari lo había aguantado con vida lo bastante como para presentarle a su hermana antes de darle un tiro de gracia que no se merecía. Uno salido de la misma arma que Ziva había empleado en el garaje de Gibbs.

—Todas esas cosas que dijiste ahí abajo, la manera en que hablaste de papá…  
—Pregúntale a él cuando llegues a casa. Dile que te lo cuente todo, seguro que te puede dar más detalles que yo.

Ziva frunció el ceño. Volvía a parecer a punto de estamparle un puñetazo.

—Papá nunca me mentiría.  
—Ocultar no es mentir y papá ha hecho cosas peores, ya lo sabes.  
—Pero…  
—Di, Ziva, ¿por qué me has salvado si no confías en mí? Podrías haber cambiado las balas de fogueo por unas de verdad en el último momento y haberme metido una en la cabeza.

Ziva emitió un sonido de negativa, sacó la pistola de la bolsa, colocó el cañón en su sien y apretó el gatillo. Ari se encogió justo cuando sonaba el “clic” de arma descargada donde tendría que haber habido una explosión. De nuevo le había asaltado el mismo instante de duda. Pero era otra mentira en el mundo de los que nunca conocieron la verdad, un simple juego de manos de una prestidigitadora tan hábil como enfadada y cansada.

—Prometí a papá que demostraría tu inocencia y te traería a casa sano y salvo. Eso estoy haciendo. Ahora tendrás que convencerme de que no me equivocaba contigo.

Ari asintió despacio y se las arregló para pasar torpemente su brazo por encima de los hombros de Ziva. Su hermana se dejó hacer con un suspiro de agotamiento y permitió que le besase el nacimiento del pelo.

—Te juro que lo haré. Descansa, hermanita, han sido dos días muy largos.


End file.
